Things
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: Its been a year since Scott was eliminated from Total Drama:Revenge of the Island, too bad his Pap's barely choosing to move now, onto the same farm as one of the one he mainly threatened. Just a quick one shot.


I woke up late, the sound of rain hitting the roof, last year I used to wish I could go back to the island, just to make things right with the girl. Of course I believe that was just my own excuse, so I could go back and win the million.

That was my goal after all to win the million, no longer having to work for Papi. But Dawn always told me I had other goals, goals she refused to read to me. She was a sneaky little...well she was trouble, I'll tell you that. And at least I'm finally free from that abnormal creep. She was real weird.

"Scott!" The sound that originally woke me up called out again "Hurry up and get your butt down here!"

I dragged my body down the steps reluctantly, the air was cold and I wish I was still in my warm, comforting sheets, I approached my younger brother who was ready to scream out for me this time. I lived in a house full of men, to them screaming could never get too loud.

"Scott..." his father started "We're moving, the storm ruined almost all the crops, and most of our animals are sick. But I was looking through the newspaper, did you know some single girl, around your age is running a farm by herself?"

I looked at my father like he was crazy, he was! Moving to some farm with some girl we don't even know? "She could be a killer, crook, even a rapist for all we know!" I screamed back, Tommy looked at me, my dad got angry, "Scott! You do not have a choice! We're moving there this afternoon and that is final!"

I turned around, arms crossed, I didn't really care, I should've gotten the million, I shouldn't be here right now, anyways. I guess I had to pick up myself anyway, if I had no choice I better get packing, Papi would just leave all my stuff here if I didn't bother getting it myself.

As we drove to the farm I quietly got off and looked around, something was off, I could tell the person working here had already crossed paths with me, and they weren't very sweet filled trails.

I was right because as soon as our eyes met we both pulled away on contact. My brother smiled and ran up to her "Hello! You're very pretty." He complemented her and she giggled "Thanks, I'm Dawn, what's your name?"

"I'm Tommy! And that's Scott, over there is Papi." He pointed towards both of us, I looked towards the floor and kicked a small rock, it went pretty far actually but was stopped by Dawn's hand. She somehow caught it with ease.

Papi shook her hand "Thank you for accepting us at your farm."

She nodded as they both made their way past her leaving just her and Scott, not like they talked much. "You're aura's changed" Dawn commented rubbing her arm slightly, he looked at her, "and the scar on your arm, Scott are you okay?!"

She acted as if she just found out he'd gotten mauled by a shark before falling thousands of feet out of the air only after of getting crushed by a boulder and spraining an ankle, sure it's been a year but scars never go away, just like scars of guilt, those scars you feel even if they aren't there.

"You were an exceptional beetle whisperer." she recalled, _how did she remember this crap? _"I think maybe you may just be good with animals...Scott."

"Dawn, I sabotaged our team, made you fall for a fake immunity token, and framed you, why are you talking to me?" Maybe she'd forgotten, why did I have to remind her? Why?

She smiled as she traced a finger down the scar, worried slightly "Everyone has their perks, Scott, you just forgot about your own."

I turned away, I did not need this crazy mind reading short chick telling me who I was, I should know who I am already.

**Later that night...**

It'd already been a ton of work and it was barley our first day, Dawn seemed to have some pretty weird animals with her, I think she must of taken some off the island. It felt good to have my own room for once though. To be in a house with her however? Sucked.

I sat by a small lake, it's water sparkled in the moons reflection, it was nice to be by, somehow relaxing. Dawn came and sat by me, she remained silent "Dammit Dawn, I'm sorry."I said instantly regretting what I'd done.

She looked towards me surprised "Did I ever tell you how fiery your aura looks? You have yellows and red but they suit you amazingly, I love the pink that barely tints it, I see you have a love interest?"

I looked towards her and sighed, I could tell I was blushing, the love interest was her I just hadn't realized it. This was the first time we made eye contact for more than five seconds since the island, she looked at me and understood.

Being the good girl I expected none of what happened next from her, she had scooted closer towards me and put her hand on my face making me look down so that our faces were completely parallel to each other, and she leaned in wrapping her arms around my neck.

We kissed in front of the background covered in beauty, in front of the animals that slept quietly and soundly. In front of my little brother who found himself wandering outside. Not like we noticed or bothered to care.

As we took a breath I looked into her promising blue eyes, "Maybe this place won't be half bad." The words even made her smile.


End file.
